Most crop and ornamental plants are subject to attack by several pathogenic fungi. The diversity of these organisms and their potential for inciting serious disorders in combination or singly has resulted in the need for broad-spectrum disease control. Although there are available numerous chemical compounds (fungicides) which aid in preventing diseases of plants, each of these has practical deficiencies which restrict its use. The inability of any one fungicide to control all of the potentially serious pathogens on one host makes the use of combinations or mixtures of fungicides a part of normal control practice.